Scarred
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: Sequel to My Wish. Rose begins her life free of being a sex slave. But how will she begin her life in a world she has not been a part of since she was 13? How will her relationship with Dimitri grow? And how will the people she was once closest to react to her return? Follow Rose as she returns to the life she was stolen from. Drabble-ish Title: Scarred by Kevin Rudolf
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

I stared across the table at my former best friend. She had changed a lot in the last six years. Now more than ever she looked like an angel. Beautiful, pure, the exact opposite of me.

We hadn't yet spoken since she came here. After I realised who it was, I had turned around and walked calmly to my room, Dimitri hot on my heels, where I broke down.

Now, it was after dinner and Lissa had requested to talk to me. Why would she want to talk to me?

"Rose," Lissa began, her voice soft. We were in my room, everyone else had respectively left us for privacy.

I flinched involuntarily. "Lissa," I said, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad told me that he found you. Rose, my dad, my mom, my brother, we were all so distraught when you were kidnapped. Andre was beside himself; he feels like it's his fault that it happened. And the sad part is, no one can deny because you aren't there to do it. I mean, weren't. In a way, we all think it's his fault. Is it? I mean, you don't have to answer that right now. I mean, I would like you to, but..."

Lissa continued rambling on nervously while all I could do was stare. Why was she even talking to me?

"Lissa," I interrupted her. "What are you doing _here?"_

Lissa looked hurt. "Can't I see my best friend?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not the Rose you used to know." With that, I stood up and walked out.

* * *

A/N: I'm back, my lovelies! xD So, yeah, really short chapter, I know, but keep in mind that My Wish was drabble-ish, k? I'll update as often as possible, so sometimes you might get two updates a day, sometimes only one. So, this is going to be a bit shortish, the story I mean. THere won't be any outside conflicts, as far as I know, it'll be just Rose trying to come to terms with her life and what happened and move on. Anyway, review, let me know what you think(:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own VA

RPOV:

I managed to avoid being alone with Lissa for the next several days. I clung to Mia and Dimitri, the only two that could bring me comfort.

Lissa insisted on staying next door to our little apartment.

She'd met Dimitri and took an instant liking to him. Through others, I'd found out that Lissa was now dating Christian Ozera.

I knew of Christian Ozera, but not through school. His aunt was Tasha and she'd been part of Victor's sadistic circle voluntarily. She had also tried to break into her brother's house and rob him, which ended with his wife dead and Tasha with a scar on her face. It was after the attempt robbery that she ended up with Victor. I wondered what had happened to her after Abe broke down the operation. She was probably with some other boss now.

"Roza, you should really talk to Lissa," Dimitri said as we lay in bed.

I shook my head vehemently. "I'm not who she thinks I am," I said stubbornly. "She's holding on to an idea of me that's been shattered for the last six years."

"So let her know the new you. There's nothing wrong with you," Dimitri insisted.

I shook my head again. "No. She's going to be disappointed and won't like me and I'll be sad so I'm saving both of us the hurt and just ending it now."

Dimitri sighed. "Avoiding her won't solve anything," he said wisely.

I simply turned away from him and snuggled into my pillow before closing my eyes and pretending to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know, short. I wasn't able to write today, but I will tomorrow! :D

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX (Thanks. I love that song!), and ClauIloveDimitriBelikov (No, no she doesn't :/)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

"Roza, you need to talk to her," Dimitri insisted.

I shook my head. "We're not friends any more, there is nothing to talk about," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, you're not friends anymore. That doesn't mean you can't talk to her! We weren't friends but we still talked."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the worse example you could have come up with."

Dimitri sighed. "Roza, you need to get used to people. I don't want you to be overwhelmed when we eventually go back," Dimitri said softly. "Please, talk to Lissa, get to know her again, get used to her. At least you'll have someone else to help you."

"Why are you so insistent that we talk, huh?" I snapped. "What, are you doing her? Is that why? She's giving you favors so want to keep her around! Of course, what else did I expect? You're a guy." I turned around and tried to run out of the room, tears threatening to fall.,

"Roza!" Dimitri grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Enough! You know it's nothing like that! I'm not like that and she's not like that!"

"How do you know?" I snarled back.

"Dammit, I was her body guard before I got the job of looking for you! She's the reason I was going by the club that day!" Dimitri snapped back.

My body sagged as I registered his words, astonished.

"W-what?"

Dimitri sighed and sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap. My head rested on his chest as I curled into him. "The day we met, Lissa had given me the day off, because I never have days off." He paused, looking uncomfortable. "I, uh, was, um, going to, uh, go to the ,ah, club." My eyes widened. "Then I saw you and you know the rest of the story. I got a phone call the next morning, just as I was about to start looking for you. It was Abe and he asked to find you. It really was fortunate that you gave me your real name and not a fake one. I dropped my job of guarding Lissa and began searching for you," he finished.

"Oh," I said softly.

"Yeah," Dimitri said quietly. "I don't know how much she has changed since you knew her, but the Lissa I know wouldn't judge you for the things you've gone through. She is a very kind soul."

I thought about it for a moment. "Can I talk to her like a stranger?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course you can," Dimitri said warmly. "Whatever helps you, okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded, my head rubbing against his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

It wasn't until he tensed that I realised what I had said.

"You do?" he asked, sounding shocked.

I hesitated but nodded.

"Oh, Roza, I love you too."

I pulled away slightly to see his face. "Really?" I asked hopefully.

Dimitri grinned at me. "Of course, you silly, beautiful, smart girl. How can I not love you?"

I smiled shyly up at him. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for, love."

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, slowly, lovingly. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

A/N: They said it! AAH! And Rose might finally talk to Lissa! YAY!

Thank you for all the alert and favorites! I appreciate it(:

And thank you to** DimitriEliStarkLover** for reviewing! I love your review! It was beautiful and made my day and thank you so very much! Cyber kisses and hugs and cookies and chocolate! And you can borrow Dimitri! (;


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own VA

RPOV:

I walked out to the living room where everyone was gathered around the tv. Shyly, I tapped Lissa on the shoulder.

Lissa looked up, startled, then beamed when she saw it was me. She opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head and beckoned her into the kitchen. Once there, I turned to face her and stick out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Rose."

Lissa stared at me, shocked and confused. "Um..."

"Act as if this is the first time you're meeting her," Dimitri explained from the doorway.

Lissa blinked, then nodded. "Um, hi, I'm Lissa." She shook my hand.

An awkward silence settled around us. I wasn't really sure of what should be said next. Mia the life saver fixed it, though.

"Heey, Rose, I was wondering...maybe we could play some games, get to know each other better?" she suggested, walking into the kitchen.

I gave her a grateful look. "Sounds wonderful," I replied.

The three of us followed Mia into the living room and proceeded to sit on the floor in a circle: me, then Dimitri, then Lissa, then Mason, then Mia next to me again. Abe had gone to get some supplies and groceries, despite my protests.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"So, you know the game true or dare?" Mia asked.

I gave her a 'duh' look.

"Okay, bad example. Do you know the game 'never have I ever'?" Mia questioned.

I nodded.

"Well, it's kind of like that, except we just go in a circle and say things we've done and anyone else who has as well raises their hand. So, it's like, Truth, or something," Mia explained.

I nodded slowly, understanding. "Okay, who wants to start?"

Mia raised her hand. "I'll do it. Okay, how about we start with, like, the basics. Um, my name is Mia Rinaldi. Okay, and the truth is...I'm eighteen years old."

No one raised their hand.

"Okay, Rose, you're next," Mia prompted.

"Um, my name is Rose, as you all know, way to state the obvious, Mia, and I'm nineteen years old," I said.

Only Lissa raised her hand.

"I'm Dimitri and I'm twenty-six years old," Dimitri said.

No one raised their hand.

"I'm Lissa and...wait, since you already know my age, do I say something else?" she inquired, looking confused.

Mia nodded.

"Okay, um, then, uh, I have an older brother," she said.

Mason raised his hand.

"My name is Mason, and this kind of feels like one of those intervention thingys, or an AA meeting, ya know? Where everyone says their name and their addiction?"

I was confused. What was that? Jeez, being trapped in the place for years really took away a lot of time out of real life.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but sure," Mia shared my thoughts.

Lissa looked confused. "Don't you know what that is? You know, like support groups?"

Mia and I exchanged a look.

"We...no, we don't know," Mia finally said.

Lissa seemed shocked and confused now. "But...how could you not? I mean, it's just...something everyone knows."

I shifted uncomfortably, reminded, yet again, how far removed Mia and I were from the world.

"Lissa, they didn't grow up the same as you," Dimitri pointed out.

"But, I mean...didn't you ever see something like that on TV? Or in a book? A magazine?" Lissa was completely lost.

Slowly, Mia and I shook our heads. "We didn't watch TV. Or read."

"But..."

"Lissa, everything I know is everything I knew when I was thirteen. I mean, outside the club. Like, real life experiences, those are from before I was kidnapped. And I didn't know about the addiction thing then," I pointed out.

"So, you know nothing? You only know what you knew at thirteen? No school or anything like that?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head, pain filling me. No, I knew nothing beyond what it was like to be a whore. The little knowledge I'd gain since I'd gotten out were nothing compared to the years of schooling and experience everyone else in the room had, with the exception of Mia.

I wanted to cry, to scream at the utter injustice of this. I just wanted to be normal. Was that too much to ask for? Even dead, Victor still managed to screw everything up for me.

I waited for the disgust Lissa would surely feel, waiting for her to casually step away, then leave. Instead, she astonished me.

"Well, then, we have to teach you," she said, determined. "My first year of college just ended, so we can spend the entire summer helping you learn. There's so much you've missed, but that ends now. I'm going to show you everything you missed out on and soon it'll be like you never left." Lissa hesitated. "Well, no, but you'll...like, be able to know what people are talking about and be used to people and stuff like that. I can't erase years of torture." Lissa gave me a sad smile.

I couldn't believe it. Even after all of that, she wanted to help me? I glanced at Dimitri, who gave me a knowing smile that seemed to say, 'I told you so.' I felt hope rise within me.

"Mia too, right?" I double-checked.

Lissa nodded. "Of course! Now, to be girly."

Mia and I looked at each other and chuckled. "Anything with make up and clothing, we already know. I mean, we needed to know it."

Lissa flinched, a haunted look appearing on her face, but she shook it off. "Okay, then, what about facials, mani-pedis, stuff like that?"

I gave a single nod. "Covered. Vic-_he_ wanted his girls presentable."

"And fuckable," Mia muttered.

Lissa cringed at Mia's crude words, but brushed it off. "Okay, then, um, shopping?"

My eyes lit up. "Oh, Lissa, you know that's the one thing I know how to do!"

Lissa laughed. "I know. How about we plan a shopping trip tomorrow? We can go all out. I mean, this _is_ Hawaii!"

I felt a true smile light up my face. "sounds like a plan. What do you think, Mia?"

Mia smiled tentatively. "Sure."

We planned out the trip, finishing up just as Abe walked through the door.

For the first time, I felt like things were looking up.

As we gathered around the table for dinner, Dimitri slipped his hand into mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," he murmured into my ear.

I laughed a little bit. "Thank you," I said, gratitude clear in my voice.

"Nothing to thank me for," Dimitri replied, giving me a smile.

I returned. No, my life wasn't perfect. No, I wasn't healed. But right now, for the first time in six years, my life felt normal.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for disappearing on you! Long chapter as an apology :D You like? :D

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **KiraDrozdov **(not at all how you expected, huh?),** tbrett29 (**Thanks :3), **kcripep** (Haha, thanks! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Ugh, I need to watch Doctor Who...),** Winter McCarth** (Nah, Rose just wants to start over. Fresh start, nothing reminding her of the past. Poor Lissa, so confused.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

The next day, all of us went shopping. Abe came along to pay for everything, his two guards trailing us. Normally, they would be much closer, but I was not at all comfortable around them. I was barely comfortable around Mason.

Mia really saw Mason as her knight in shining armor, rescuing her from the hellhole. In all honesty I was surprised how quickly those two got together. But, hey, you can't help who you fall for.

Abe wasn't too wild about the fact that Dimitri and were together, either, but he accepted it. As long as I was happy, he was happy.

Dimitri and I still hadn't talked about what was going on between us. I was his girlfriend and that's as much as I knew. I cared about him deeply, but I was unsure how long we'd last. After all, I wasn't exactly girlfriend material.

At least, I didn't think so.

The shopping trip was awesome.

Never before had I experienced something like it.

We tried on clothes.

We acted silly.

We laughed.

We played a game.

We ate at the food court.

And no one stared.

No one watched us.

No one laughed at us.

No one called us names.

It was like we didn't exist.

It was like we were normal.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short! :P

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **Rose-loves-Dimitri **(Well, I already answered all of your questions, right? Oh, Pavel will be somewhere. He's one of Abe's guards, so he won't be mentioned often :P), **ClauIloveDimitriBelikov **(It's a slow going, but she'll get there(:), **kcripep **(Lmao, that's what I was thinking! xD), **Brijana R**, and especially thank you to the **Guest** who gave me that review. It completely made my life and thank you so much for what you said(: To be perfectly honest, I have began several original stories, i just always get distracted by something when I try to finish them(: but thank you so much and I will definitely take your advice!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

A couple of days after our normal day shopping, Abe came to me with news.

I'd long since learned that no news was good news.

I was right.

We were going back.

Back to Montana.

Back to my hometown.

Back to my house.

Back to my friends.

Back to my family.

Back to my mom.

* * *

A/N: I am so, so sorry! I've been sitting on this for over a week. This isn't the only chapter. I'll post the next one once I get home(:

Thank for reviewing to the following people:** Brijana R **(thanks(:),** kcripep** (even shorter and not so sweet...), **Guest** (I know(: I'm doing pretty good with the story I'm writing now. My life has just been busier than I'm used to :P), **XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX **(Thanks, Dilla), and **Rose-loves-Dimitri** (Lol, yup xD).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

We had two days to pack. I needed two hours.

"Rose?"

I was sitting on my bed, staring blankly at the suitcases when Lissa appeared in my doorway.

"Yeah?" I said quietly, not looking up. I could see her hesitating out of the corner of my eye.

Finally, she decided to enter.

"Rose, I-" Lissa stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry. When you were kidnapped, I was so scared for you. Not a day went by that I didn't wish it were me in your place."

My head snapped up at that.

"Lissa-"

Lissa raised her hand, cutting me off.

"No, let me finish."

I nodded.

"I just wanted you back. I wanted you back safe and sound. Since you were kidnapped, Andre has been a mess. He felt it was his fault. He spent so much money on private investigators, paid people in the shady business for information; hell he even contacted Abe! It was actually him who suggested Dimitri, did you know that?"

I shook my head. Andre was the reason I had Dimitri?

"Abe didn't trust anyone in the business. His words, not mine. Dimitri was the last resort. They literally went every other place. go figure, the last resort finds you in days."

"It was a fluke," I butted in. "He saved from a guy and I told him my real name. Had he come to find me earlier, he probably wouldn't have found me at all."

"Oh. Did you know he used to guard me?"

I nodded.

"That was the only reason Andre let him help. He saw how dedicated Dimitri was to keeping me safe. That was why Dad hired him. Dimitri is really good at guarding people." Lissa gave a slight chuckle. "I would have to force leave on him. That's why Dad chose him. Dad was afraid that whoever kidnapped you would go after me. When no one did for years, he relaxed. But then something happened, I don't know what, and he felt that I needed to be protected and so he hired Dimitri, but that's a story for another time."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"But anyway. when you were found, you have no idea how happy i was. Abe told me a little of what you went through. i know it's nowhere near what horrors you truly went through, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't care about what you went through. I don't care about your past. I care about _you._ Yes, you've changed, but at the end of the day, you're still my best friend and I love you. I'm here for you now and when we go back, I'm not going to hate you for what happened or think low of you. It wasn't your fault, okay? Get that out of your head right now. I'm here if you need to talk or to cry or just a hug, okay?"

I looked at Lissa, my once best friend and realised there was no once about it. She was still my best friend, sharing the spot with Mia now. Mia and I had a bond Lissa could never understand, but Lissa and I had a bond too. They were my best friends and understood me better than anyone else.

My eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"Thank you," I said simply. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Thar ya are :P A little heart to heart between the sisters(:

Thank you for reviewing to the following people:** luckylaurax** (Oh, thanks! no, I didn't notice! I typed it up in a hurry! I'll fix it! :D),** Rose-loves-Dimitri **(eh, as soon as I got home I had to do stuff :P Better late than never, right?),** kcripep **(hehe (;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

I didn't know what Lissa told Abe, or if she told him anything, or if it was his plan all along. But when the plane from Hawaii touched down in California, Abe looked at all of us and called out, "Road trip!"

Since there were five of us, including luggage (Abe had his own car), it was decided that one person would drive a car with all the luggage, while everyone else road in the other, with Abe leading us.

After five minutes of arguing who would be the loner, it was decided that Dimitri and I would drive in the car with the luggage while everyone else road in the other car. I'd been forceful for these to be the groups because I wanted to spend some along time with Dimitri and I wanted Mia and Lissa to get to know each other better. In the days that Lissa had spent with us, Mia had been feeling like the third wheel. I wanted her to get to know Lissa and understand that she would never be the third wheel.

Dimitri and I hadn't really talked since my breakdown almost a month ago. Neither of us had said 'I love you' either. We hadn't discussed exactly what we were and I was starting to believe that all the words spoken were simply because we were caught in the moment. It made me sad, but I wanted to know for sure. I wanted us to talk now without any drama. I knew I cared for him; but did I love him? We had been driving for a full hour before I had the courage to start talking.

"Hey, Comrade?" I began, my voice quiet. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean...are we together? Are we just friends that kiss every now and then, what?"

Dimitri stayed silent for a long moment. "I would like to say that we are in a relationship, that you're my girlfriend, but it's up to you. If you want that and everything that comes with it, that's great. If you're not ready to take that step just yet, I understand, and I'm willing to wait." He paused. "But I want you to know that you're it for me. I have never in my twenty-six years felt this way about anyone. You light up my world. I love hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, hearing your voice. Your jokes, your sarcasm, your vulnerable moments, I love it all. I haven't known you very long but inn that short time, you've changed my life. I can't imagine not being with you. I guess – I guess what I'm trying to say in this long winded speech is that I love you, past. Flaws, baggage, everything. I know I said it once before, but I truly mean it. You're one of the best things to happen to me."

I was speechless. He really loved me?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but on the up side, I have the next like...five chapters written :) ANd I know they already said I love you in My Wish, but I decided that it was a bit too rushed and that Rose wasn't ready at the time :P

Thank you for reviewing to the following people:** kcripep** (Sorry :/), **Rose-loves-Dimitri** (lol xD), **shadow-kissed angel **(Hm...that's a good idea(: I'll see what I can do(:).


	9. Chapter 9

After Dimitri's speech, we drove in silence for at least twenty minutes. I didn't know what to say. Questions circled my mind.

Do I say 'I love you'?

Did I love him?

Was I ready for this?

Did I want this?

Was I willing to take the risk by giving him everything?

Was he telling the truth?

The last question brought me to my senses. Of course he was telling the truth! Dimitri didn't lie.

Everything seemed to fall into place them. The answers hit me.

_Yes._

_ Yes._

_ Yes._

_ Yes._

_ There was no risk, but yes._

_ There was no doubt._

There was just one thing left to say.

"I love you too."

I thought Dimitri was going to crash.

His head snapped to stare at me, shocked. He clearly hadn't expected me to reciprocate.

He completely lost control of the car.

We were going right – wrong lane.

"Dimitri, watch out!"

* * *

A/N: okay, so I sort of lied. I _do_ have the next four or so chapters done, but it's not typed up...and...yeah. But you'll have daily updates! They just might be a tad late...:P

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **RozaBelikov01 **(another cliffy xD), **kcripep** (love him! I love the whole cast! What do you think?),** Rose-loves-Dimitri **(Haha thanks(:), **ClauIloveDimitriBelikov.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri righted the car immediately.

I didn't want to know where he learned to do that.

So telling him something so big in the middle of the highway while he was driving wasn't the most intelligent thing.

I gave him a sheepish looks as his phone went off.

"Hello?" Dimitri sounded stunned. "No, everything is fine, I just got distracted." His toned changed, becoming more formal. "Of course, sir. Her safety is my number one priority." Dimitri paled slightly. "Of course. I understand. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. I will. Bye."

We were silent once more.

I became aware of my rapidly beating heart, "Well that was exciting," I joked, pressing a hand to my chest.

"Mm, a little to exciting, I think," Dimitri muttering, focusing on the road and driving with extra care.

"What did Baba say?" I wondered.

"Oh, nothing. Just to keep you safe," Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever he threatened you with, don't worry about it, okay? I'll keep you safe." Despite my confident words, my breathing sped up as fear spread through me. What if Abe really wanted to hurt Dimitri? What could I to to stop him? What if he turned on me and started acting like Victor? I panicked at the thought. No, no, no!

"Roza," Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality. Or maybe it was his strong grip on my hand. "Roza, calm down. Nothing will happen, okay? Everything is fine, love. Deep breaths now."

Slowly, I calmed down. "Sorry," I gave him a small smile.

"Nothing to apologize for," Dimitri replied lightly.

We lapsed back to silence. This time, it was slightly awkward. The mood from before was lost but the conversation wasn't over. I wasn't sure where to go from here.

"So..."

"So..." Dimitri mimicked me. "You love me, huh?"

A blush blossomed on my cheeks. "Yes. It's not like you didn't know that before."

"Well, I didn't, not really, anyway. You're hard to read." Dimitri flashed me a smile. "So we're in a relationship?" Dimitri asked, sounding hopeful.

I chuckled. "Yes, of course." I paused. "But you should know what you're getting into." Before I could continue, Dimitri spoke up.

"I don't care, Roza," he said. "Whatever you have in your past, whatever you need to get through, I'll be there for you every step of the way, I promise."

My heart swelled with love for him then. He knew about my past, knew about my shortcomings and still wanted to be with me. Pure joy filled me.

Joy I hadn't felt in years.

Joy that trumped any feelings of freedom I got from being away from Victor.

Joy that mixed with my love until I felt like I would float away.

It felt like I was being healed, all of my scars disappearing, fading away, nonexistent, because they were, as long as I was with Dimitri.

"Thank you," I whispered. I knew then that I could tell him everything. "I want to tell you everything."

Dimitri flashed me his smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sorry! I had to do a lot of stuff yesterday and didn't really get the chance to finish this completely and I just got home a few minutes ago and finished it! But...you'll get the next update in a bit. I have to do stuff again, so it'll be later or maybe even tomorrow. No promises! But you will get it, tomorrow the latest! Then the one after that is really long :P

Anywhoo, thank you for reviewing to the following people:** XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX **(Lol, sorry! ^_^),** Rose-loves-Dimitri** (I'm a good child :D),** tbrett29 **(Nope :D),** kcripep** (Me too :3 Haha no, i'm not that mean :D), **Brijana R** (I agree!).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

I started from the very beginning.

I told him how it felt being kidnapped.

_Terrifying._

I told him of losing my virginity.

_Painful. _

I told him about being bought.

_Horrifying._

I told him about being "taught."

_Agonizing._

I told him about being on the 'special' list.

_Humiliating._

I told him about finding out I was pregnant at fifteen.

_Hopeful._

I told him about being forced to get an abortion.

_Gut-wrenching agony._

I told him about it happening twice more.

_Numbing._

I told him about getting my tubes tied, the botched operation that ensure I would never have kids.

_Despairing._

I told him about the attempt suicide.

_Desperate._

I told him about suicide watch.

_Depressing._

I told him about the guys, the drugs, the punishment.

_Hopeless._

And as I let everything out, I felt lighter, freer.

_Healing._

* * *

_ A/N: I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting from her story, I but_ _I figured this tells you everything in a much more...desirable way. I don't think I could stomach actually writing all of those scenarios all at once... _

Thank you for reviewing to the following people:** XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX **(Yup :P), **Mitrioselove** (Thanks. I'm beginning to doubt it...), **kcripep **(You terrible person you! :O),** XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX** (Yesh :3), **tbrett29**, **Guest** (I already have...),**Jennifer** (now that you mention it, it kinda does(:), **Rose-loves-Dimitri** (...that's just rude! IT was an accident! xD)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

RPOV:

By the time I finished telling him everything, we were stopping for the night at a hotel.

Dimitri carried our bags to our room; Abe had us stay in the groups we'd driven in, booking only three rooms.

Dimitri had yet to say anything about what I told him due to the fact that we hadn't had a moment alone since. After I'd finished speaking, he did his best to comfort me while driving. I'd calmed down by the time we had to stop, but then Abe was there and everything was busy. Though raising an eyebrow at my tear stained face, Abe made no comment.

By the time we entered our room, I was exhausted. Talking and crying took a lot out of you.

Though he wasn't too thrilled, Dimitri let us forgo dinner with everyone in favor of going to bed.

"Do you think I'll have nightmares tonight?" I asked as we lay in bed cuddled together.

"I hope you don't, but if you do, I'm here," Dimitri answered.

A smile broke over my face. I loved how he didn't want to lie to me. Suddenly, I wasn't quite so tired.

Before I could do anything, however, Dimitri tilted my head up to look into my eyes. "Are we going to talk about what you told me?"

My good mood deflated slightly. "I suppose," I said grudgingly.

"We don't have to do it tonight, Roza," Dimitri assured me, kissing my forehead.

I shook my head, sighing. "No, we might as well get this over with. I don't want tomorrow to be ruined too."

Dimitri gave me a faint smile. "If you insist."

"Well, there's no insisting on it. We don't have to talk about it tonight, or ever, really," I said hopefully.

Dimitri's smile widened. "WE have to, Roza. It'll help you, and you know it."

I sighed again. "I guess," I mumbled.

Dimitri rolled over on his back, pulling me on top of him. "Talk to me," he insisted.

"Isn't it your turn to talk?" I asked jokingly. "I think I've talked enough for a lifetime."

Dimitri smiled softly at me. "Okay, I'll talk then. Nothing you said to me today changed anything. I love you. More, if possible. You are so brave, having gone through that and not lost yourself. You stayed strong. I know you don't think so, especially after you tried to...kill yourself, something I can't help but be thankfully you didn't succeed in despite the end result, but the fact that you are here with me today, smiling and laughing, shows that you _did_ stay strong. You _didn't_ lose yourself. You are amazing. I'm sorry, so, so very sorry that you will never have a child. I wish that, more than anything, could be fixed. However, that doesn't make me love you any less. I'm okay with adoption. To be perfectly honest, I've always wanted to adopt a little boy or girl, before having any children of my own, just to make sure I know how to raise one right. And we can adopt a baby and have all the wonderful moments that we would have with an older child. And I'll always be there for you. Actually, I want to find every single bastard that dared touch you, rips out their balls, stuff them down their throat until they chocked to death while cutting their body into pieces before burning them and burying the ashes. Then I would always be there for you not matter what."

I laughed through the tears dribbling down my face. "I love you so much Dimitri."

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for such a long time between updates! I've had this chapter hanging around my notebook for a while now...but actually, it wasn't this chapter. Well, it was, but as I was typing it, it completely changed. But anyway...I'll do my best to go back to daily updates! Oh, who read the DPOV and first chapter of The Fiery Heart? Both are soo amazing! The two favorite men of VA get to show their thoughts

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **kcripep **(It's better for her(: Lol xD), **Rose-loves-Dimitri** (Lol, it was funny xD Thanks :3), **Jennifer** (Yeah, I'll see into going further into the suicide, but I think the pregnancy thing should be just left. I mean, I doubt Rose would want to do anything but forget about it, you know?), **ClauIloveDimitriBelikov **(Thanks(:)**, little dhampire 13 **(Now that you mention it, it does xD),** gracedallas2012 **(Thank you(:).


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

DPOV:

I watched as Rose slept peacefully in my arms. My mind was still running over her words, hours later.

I couldn't believe that she'd gone through all of that and not only had the strength to not waste away but to also tell me everything. I knew her time with Victor had been bad, but not that bad.

My mind kept shifting to one thing in particular: her pregnancies.

I couldn't imagine the pain she had to go through, first finding out that a stranger had gotten her pregnant, then losing the child. I'd seen how my sisters were with their children. It saddened me that Rose would never get to experience the joy of having a baby. I knew she would make a great mother. Her botched surgery, however, made that impossible.

Rose's shifting pulled me from my thoughts. She turned away from me before turning right back, a frown creasing her face.

"No," she said softly.

Worry flooded my body. Was she having a nightmare? Usually, she just started screaming or crying.

In my hesitation to wake her up, she started flailing her arms around, trying to push away form me. This was completely new to me.

"Get away! Don't touch me! No!"

I dodged her arms to the best of my ability, trying to wake her up. Finally, I simply grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them to the side, shaking her awake with the other.

"Roza, Roza, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to jerk away from me, twisting her body. "No, please, don't, get away, please!" she begged.

I pulled my hands away from her lightening fast.

"Roza, Roza, it's me, Dimitri. I won't hurt you!"

Rose blinked her eyes, bewildered. "Dimitri?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's me," I said to her in a soft voice.

"You're not – you're not one of them?" she didn't seem to be asking me so much as herself. "You're not – you're not..." Suddenly, she threw herself into my arms. "Oh, Comrade!"

I held her tightly to me. "I'm here, I'm here."

"I thought...I dreamed...it was so real," Rose sobbed.

"It's alright," I murmured, stroking her hair. "It's alright."

Rose cried for several minutes before finally calming down. Every sob she let out felt like it was piercing my heart. I hated them. I hated all of them that caused her pain enough to cry. Tears didn't belong in her beautiful eyes, unless they were tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Nothing to apologize for," I assured her, kissing her on top of her head. We sat in silence for a while, the night still around us.

"Want to talk about it?" I finally asked.

Rose shook her head. "No. You know everything. It was just memories."

"I wish I could take them from you," I whispered.

"I don't," she said quietly.

I looked at her with surprise. "No?"

Rose replied in a murmur, "No. As long as I have them, I know what happened and I know that I am stronger than that. As long as I have them, I know what made me."

* * *

A/N: So. Yeah. As I was typing the end of this, I was watching Doctor Who. So weird writing 'Rose' after that xD

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **kcripep** (Yeah, it was, huh? She's...as expected. However, she's very impressionable and I'm hoping that the divorce will make her realise that everything isn't as simple as it seems.), **Rose-loves-Dimitri **(Sorry...?), **tbrett29, Jennifer **(Mee too :3), **little dhampire 13** (Thanks(:)


End file.
